


A Talented Wife?

by ExtraVictory



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVictory/pseuds/ExtraVictory
Summary: "If I'd known I would end up as a housewife…" Emi sniffed, sourly, putting forks and spoons out by the plates. "I would never have come to Earth-" Maou x Emi, Adult themes, Adult Humor, Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy





	A Talented Wife?

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

Emi sighed, cracking the oven door open, tentatively prodding the flaky surface of an apple pie, before rising back up, slipping oven mitts on, and pulling the dessert out of the baking oven.

Grumbling, the Hero set to work, cutting the pie, grabbing ice cream out of the freezer, setting plates out on the table.

_If I'd known I would end up as a_ _housewife…_ Emi sniffed, sourly, putting forks and spoons out by the plates, and two wine glasses on the table, filling them. _I would never have come to Earth-_

Maou knocked twice on the front door, courteously, to alert her to his presence, before teleporting into the kitchen, and appearing, leaning, backwards, on the fridge, grinning.

She whirled around, and he looked about, confused, for a moment, noticing the empty kitchen, before spotting her out in the dining room.

"There you are." He grinned, wickedly, eyes narrowing. "I didn't realize housewives could leave the kitchen-"

"Shut up-!" She squealed, furiously red. "Happy birthday, asshole-!"

She hurled a fork at him, and he snatched it out of the air, in front of his face, chuckling, strolling casually out into the dining room, to the table.

Emi huffed, and wandered back into the kitchen, pulling some birthday candles out of a drawer, and stuffing them into the pie. "I worked hard on this, so you better enjoy it-"

"Thank you, Emilia." Maou called over to her, warmly, pulling a seat out, sitting at the head of the table.

She could hear the _sincerity_ in his voice, and, despite herself, it made her happy.

"I poisoned your pie, and I'm hoping it kills you this time-" She hissed, flustered, a moment later.

She heard the sound of his laughter from the other room.

"I won't begrudge you for it-" He leaned on his elbow, as she brought the pie into the dining room, and set it down in front of him. He met her eyes, grinning. "If the last thing I see is you in that apron-"

She flushed, blushing, for a moment, heart racing, and then her eyes narrowed. "Are you going to smack my ass when I walk by you again?"

"Yes." He replied, smoothly, and his eyes narrowed too.

They stared at each other, silently, in something of a wordless face off.

She twitched, veins throbbing in her forehead, blood boiling, glaring at him, as he watched her, unflinchingly, coolly, grinning.

The Hero groaned, at last, and shook her head, miserable, walking past him...

But...He didn't squeeze her ass...

She fidgeted, confused, for a moment, before realizing that he was probably just messing with her...

"You're the worst-" She hissed, mumbling, furiously red, from the kitchen, and he grinned.

"Did you want me to grope you that badly-?" He called out to her, and she blushed, fidgeting, heartbeat accelerating.

"Shut it-!" She snapped, crimson red. "I can't believe I'm your _wife_ , I could die of shame-"

"Eat this pie with me, first-" he teased, and she sighed, hanging her head, making her way back over to the table, before sitting beside him.

Even after a _year_ of marriage, even though Emi was almost twenty-two, she couldn't help feeling like she was still _seventeen_ ; she still bickered with Maou, she still fought with him over every little thing.

Rika said that fighting was just how they showed their love for each other.

Emi set a piece of apple pie on Maou's plate, as the king of demons twirled a fork in one hand.

"It's just how you like it-" She promised, sniffing, triumphantly. "See If I'm wrong."

He obliged, smiling faintly, munching on it pensively. His eyes drifted shut, as he considered the taste.

Emi had started a little war with her husband, on their honeymoon, that revolved around pleasing him with her food. If he liked it, she would win the day.

"Well done." He admitted, setting the fork down, meeting her victorious gaze, eyes glinting. "I can only imagine how much love went into the preparation-"

She flushed. "Yeah, whatever-"

Maou snickered, and Emi glared, sourly, poignantly, away.

"It's incredible." He said, at last, shaking his head, in defeat, smiling faintly. "See for yourself."

She glowed proudly, despite herself, and felt her heartbeat accelerate. Hearing the sincerity in his tone, when he complimented her, or said sweet things to her, always made her wiggle in delight, even in spite of her best efforts.

The hero sniffed, turning her nose up, flushed red, and nibbled thoughtfully on a tiny bite. "It _is_ good…"

"Who knew you'd be such a talented wife-" he grinned, rubbing his nose.

She groaned, holding her head. "When you say that, It makes me wish we were still enemies…"

Maou's eyes flashed, as he met her gaze, grinning wickedly. "We've _always_ been enemies, Emilia. For example, tonight, I'm going to _viciously_ attack you in bed-"

She squeaked, covering her mouth, blushing furiously, before glaring at him.

**Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

**I'll put the next chapter up ASAP, for those of you that want it ~ Lemons and all!  
**

**As always, do me a huge favor, and consider checking out my Youtube channel? You can find it under the name "Extra Victory", if you're enjoying my work so far~  
**

**See you next time around-  
**


End file.
